


JuminV Week Fics!

by TakeItAndRun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Earthbound AU, Fluff, Humor, I have no idea what I'm doing, JuminV Week, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Some of these are more drabbles than fics, Sometimes dips into platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeItAndRun/pseuds/TakeItAndRun
Summary: My fics for JuminV week!Final prompt: spring.





	1. Photographs/Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL READY FOR JUMINV WEEEEEEEEEK?  
> I'm not, I only have four fics done! I'm gonna try to write at least one more, though.  
> It's JuminV week on the blue hellsite (AKA Tumblr), so it gave me an excuse to practice writing for this ship! Be warned, though-Jumin was a pain in the butt for me to write, because I haven't played his route. Still, I tried to make him as IC as I could.  
> The prompt for 4/10 was "Photographs/Nostalgia," so this fic is basically those two prompts mushed together.

“Look at the camera, Elizabeth…. annnnnnd…. there we go!” V smiled and moved away from the camera, moving towards Elizabeth 3rd. “Hold on, I just need to rearrange the pillow a little. You don’t mind, right Elizabeth?”

Elizabeth 3rd let out a little meow as V scratched behind her ears. He knew that it was difficult for animals like her to sit still for pictures; however, he knew her owner well enough to know that he had been looking forward for this photoshoot for weeks, so he appreciated that Elizabeth was being well-behaved.

Speaking of her owner...

“Did you get her good side?”

V chuckled. “Every side is her good side.” He said, adjusting the tassels of the pillow. Elizabeth 3rd, who was sitting on said pillow, batted at his hands in response.

“Of course.” Jumin nodded, as if V had said something particularly wise. “I did not mean to suggest that Elizabeth 3rd has any bad sides. I merely meant that certain angles bring out her beauty more.”

“Hmmm…” V cocked his head to the side in thought. “Can you show me where these angles are?”

“Yes, of course.” Jumin nodded again as he took out several photos. “I printed out some older pictures that you took of Elizabeth 3rd. I marked the ones that had optimal camera angles so that you...why are you laughing?”

V placed a hand over his mouth, trying to get his laughter under control. He succeeded, though he still grinned. “Ah...nothing. I was just reminded of something. Do you remember when we were younger, and you had me take pictures of you and your stuffed cat?”

“I’m surprised you still remember that.” Jumin said, raising an eyebrow. “But yes...if I recall correctly, you took over a dozen of them.”

“More than that.” V removed his hand from his mouth, his smile more thoughtful. “I remember thinking that you looked so cute, and I just had to keep on taking pictures. Sure, you didn’t smile in most of them...actually, you looked pretty grumpy...but you were holding onto that cat toy like it was real, and I even got a few photos of you petting it. It was…innocent, almost. You were just like a regular kid.”

Jumin chuckled at that. “Yes...and afterwards, you promised that you’d take a photo of me and a real cat.”

“Hmm, did I?” V pretended to think, and his smile morphed into a teasing smirk. “That’s right...ah, I’m afraid we didn’t get around to doing that…” His gaze shifted to Elizabeth 3rd, who was busy licking her paw. “...would you like me to take some pictures of you and Elizabeth? I think I can manage to find angles that would suit you both perfectly.” 

“Hmm…” Jumin looked at Elizabeth 3rd thoughtfully. “I would certainly enjoy that, even if it’s for old time’s sake. However, I do not wish to take away the spotlight from someone as magnificent as her.”

V laughed and turned around, going back towards his camera. “Oh, all right. Perhaps after this photoshoot?” 

Jumin watched him with a small smile on his face. “Yes. But only if you’re in the picture as well.” 


	2. Alternate Universe/Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JuminV week prompt: alternate universe/crossover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO FUNNY STORY, this was not the fic I planned on posting. For this prompt, I originally wrote a Fire Emblem AU, but than I realized that the mods had a strict "no Rika" policy so I had to scrap it (totally understand their reasoning though, I don't want her anywhere near V either). Luckily, I had my doubts about my FE AU even before I fully read the guidelines, so I basically decided, "Fuck it, I'm going to write two different AU fics and I'll post the one I like better," so I at least had this puppy halfway written.  
> Soooo...welcome to the first Mystic Messenger/EarthBound AU to grace AO3! I know that some of you guys probably never played EarthBound, so I'm gonna give a super-quick summary-psychic kid has to save the world and three other kids join him. You know Ness from Super Smash Bros? He's the psychic kid I just mentioned! So basically, Jumin fills his role in this fic, while V fills the role of Paula, a girl who was kidnapped by a cult that worships the color blue (yeah, it's kinda a weird game). I tried to make sure that my fic wasn't a total retelling, because that's one of my pet peeves, but I hope this makes sense to non-EarthBound players!  
> Also, the cult that's mentioned in this chapter is technically not Mint Eye, just an FYI. It worships the color mint-green and wants to make the world a happier place, but there's not really a bunch of similarities otherwise. Also, V and Jumin are in the 13-14 range in this chapter.

* * *

 

_…_

_...Jumin!_

_...I am a friend you’ve never met before. My name is...Jihyun._

_...Can you hear me, Jumin? ...Help! I’m being held in... some kind of village. I don’t know exactly where it is...but I can hear rushing water, like there’s a brook nearby…_

_...Jumin! Please! I need your help!_

                                                

* * *

 

Jumin was tired.

It wasn’t a new feeling for him, thanks to his nighttime study habits. Still, the circumstances for this occasion were...unusual. He was still worn out from fighting those exploding trees and UFOs, but that was only part of the issue—he had grown used to battling foes while he was half-exhausted, to the point where it honestly didn’t bother him too much. No, this had to do with something a bit more...mundane.

...It was strange that he considered a cult that worshipped the color mint-green to be “mundane,” but his life _was_ already peculiar to begin with. Besides, if the message he got in that dream was any indication, there could be other, more eldritch forces at work... 

Memories of sentences that had long since been spoken flashed through his mind.

_“Excuse me, mister. Have you seen my brother? His name is Jihyun…”_

_“Where’s Jihyun? He promised he’d show me how to use his camera…”_

_“Jihyun is like a father to me. You may not understand what I’m feeling. I have the face of a child, but the mind of an adult.”_

_“The savior wants a boy...no, not in that way! She wants a boy to act as an oracle...just between you and me, I heard they already have him. He’s in a cabin by that mountain over there.”_

Jumin had no idea how this Jihyun managed to contact him telepathically. Was it done on purpose, or was it just dumb luck? Maybe he somehow sensed Jumin’s own PSI powers?

Jumin shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He walked up to the cabin’s door and placed his hand on the doorknob.

Right. He was here for a purpose. Hopefully, Jihyun would be able to explain things to him.

Jumin opened the door and stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed was the cell that was in the room; it reminded him of a jail cell in those old films he used to watch, except this one was much bigger and took up half the room. He took a few steps closer to the iron bars and peered inside, trying to see what was inside the prison.

A boy around his age was sitting on a cot, fiddling with a large, bulky camera. It seemed as though he hadn’t heard Jumin come in, so Jumin cleared his throat.

The boy glanced up at the sound. Bright, mint-green eyes blinked at Jumin owlishly, and Jumin almost laughed at how... _appropriate_ his eye color was. Fortunately, Jumin was a natural at keeping a straight face.

“...Are you Jumin?” The boy sounded cautiously hopeful.

Jumin nodded. “Yes. And you must be...”

He was interrupted by the boy jumping to his feet and rushing over to the bars. Jumin blinked, surprised at the sudden surge of energy the boy displayed.

“Yes! Oh, I’m so glad you heard my message!” The boy bounced a little in excitement before his face fell. “...Um...sorry I had to get you involved. I tried getting out myself, but...uh, someone was always able to catch me. This is actually the third cell they locked me in, and I tried breaking out, but…that didn’t work. Telepathically sending out that message was my last resort.” The boy sheepishly shrugged.

Jumin stood there for a second, mentally unpacking the information he was given. He got that telepathic message about a day ago...how long was this boy in captivity?

It took Jumin a few seconds to realize that the boy was still speaking.

“—name’s Jihyun. I’m sorry, I know I’m being a burden. You probably have better things—”

“This is no trouble.” Jumin said. Much to his surprise, he realized that he meant it. “Have you ever had to face walking mushrooms? These cultists are a walk in the park compared to those things.”

The boy—Jihyun—giggled. It was a very sweet sound, though Jumin had no idea why he thought that. “You must be very strong to get all the way here. In fact…” Jihyun paused, looking thoughtful. “You have PSI like I do, right? I can sense it...maybe that’s why you received my message?”

“Maybe.” Jumin adjusted the baseball cap on his head. “It seems that’s the most likely—”

He trailed off when he noticed that Jihyun was giggling again. “I’m sorry, is there something the matter?”

Jihyun blushed and covered his mouth. “Sorry, it’s just...your hat is so cute! I love it.”

“...It is?” Jumin asked, pulling at the brim thoughtfully. He wasn’t aware that his cap was considered “cute.” _Distinguished_ would be the word he’d use.

“Yes!” Jihyun nodded, his mint-green hair falling over one of his eyes. “I love the paw print badge on it. It gives your hat a lot of character.”

“Hmph...thank you.” Jumin had to admit that he was impressed. It was rare that he met someone with a great sense of style! “Anyway...as you were saying, it is likely that I received your message due to your PSI abilities sensing mine. However, I was not aware that there was another PSI user so close to my town—surprising, considering how famous you are in yours.”

Jihyun laughed bashfully. “Ah, I wouldn’t say that I’m _famous,_ exactly. People in my town just...know me, is all. I really only use my PSI when the neighborhood kids ask me to.” Jihyun paused, suddenly looking anxious. “Speaking of the kids...are they alright?”

“I suppose so. They didn’t seem to be harmed, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“That's good, but I meant…” Jihyun bit his lip, as if he was wondering how to rephrase his question. “Were they...sad, I guess? Frightened?”

“Hmm…” Jumin thought back to the children he spoke to in Twoson. “Many of them seemed confused as to why you weren’t there. At least half of them expressed some form of sadness, while another half verbally stated that they missed you. I also came across a girl looking for you who claimed to be your sister.”

“Oh…” Jihyun’s head drooped. “I-I was hoping they didn’t notice I was gone...I hate making them worried.” He sighed, and even Jumin was able to tell that he was upset.

“If you’re worried about them, then we need to free you as soon as possible.” Jumin said, trying to comfort him in his own way (having PSI doesn’t make you automatically empathetic, after all). “I’m assuming that there is some kind of key we can use?”

Jihyun seemed to perk up at the idea of freedom. Jumin wasn’t aware that he had missed the sight of Jihyun’s smile—wait, where did that thought come from?

“Yes, there is!” His smile faltered slightly. “It’s not in here, though. The leader of the cult has it, and I don’t think she’ll be willing to give it up.”

“That’s no problem.” Jumin shrugged. “I can go retrieve it.”

“Yes, but that means that you’d probably have to fight her…” Jihyun said, biting his lip again. “...I hate asking you to risk your life like this, but…. oh, wait a minute!”

Jihyun dashed over to the cot he had been sitting on. After a few seconds of rummaging around, he seemed to have found what he looked for, as he gave a small shout of delight and ran back over to Jumin. “Here, take this!”

He stuck his hand out through the bars, presenting the object to Jumin. Jumin took it with a raised eyebrow and started to examine it.

“It’s called a Franklin Badge!” Jihyun explained happily. “The leader of the cult uses lightning powers, and this badge is supposed to make the bolts bounce right off of you! I had it with me when I was taken, but I think you need it a bit more than I do.”

“Hmmm… that sounds strange, but alright.” Jumin wasn’t entirely sure if the Franklin Badge had that ability, but he supposed it couldn’t hurt to wear it. He pinned it onto his dress shirt carefully, making sure that he didn’t accidentally poke holes into his pinstriped vest.

“Thank you so much, Jumin!” Jihyun gave him a huge smile. “The leader’s name is Artsy Moi, so you can’t miss her. Good luck!”

“Likewise.” Jumin turned around and walked towards the door. He paused just as he was about to touch the doorknob, his hand hovering in the air.

“You will be safe here, I suppose?” Jumin asked. It seemed like a reasonable question—this _was_ a cult, after all.

“Don’t worry about me, Jumin. I can take care of myself.” Jihyun replied, and Jumin was able to see the blush that started to paint his cheeks. “Just go out there and kick butt like I know you can! I’ll be rooting for you!”

A blush crept onto Jumin’s face, though he couldn’t pinpoint the cause. Perhaps he was flattered that this boy, who was basically a stranger, was cheering him on and seemed to have the utmost confidence in him? It _had_ been awhile since he was praised by someone other than the servants…

No, that couldn’t be it. After all, it wasn’t as if the boy was adorable or anything... and it wasn’t like his personality was endearing, either…

With that, Jumin opened the door swiftly and darted outside, ignoring Jihyun’s concerned questions. Maybe he _was_ a lot more tired than he originally thought.


	3. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Wow, I have a lot to do for JuminV week, I sure hope nothing potentially distracting will happen.  
> My dumb seasonal allergies: :3
> 
> That aside, I hope you enjoy! I felt like writing something with cheesy pick-up lines, so this story was born. Hopefully it's not too OOC, I tried my best to keep it IC.

* * *

 

**Your sent text: I am unsure if this will actually work.**

**Your sent text: This does not seem to be something that will be successful on V.**

**Received text from Seven: lol I’m telling you, V will totally dig this**

**Received text from Seven: Best way to a man’s heart is through his funny bone!**

**Your sent text: That cannot be correct. Hurting your funny bone is extremely painful.**

**Your sent text: That seems to contradict what my ideal goal is.**

**Received text from Seven: lol, just a commoner’s expression dude**

**Received text from Seven: Tell me how it goes! Go get ‘em, tiger!**

* * *

 

 It was a beautiful day out, the kind of day that inspired people to write cheesy poems. V and Jumin were having their annual “we really need to meet up like this more” lunch (dubbed such because that’s what V always said at the end of it). It had been Jumin’s turn to choose the restaurant they were eating at; as a result, they had a perfectly pleasant meal, though a little too expensive (at least in V’s opinion). 

That was when Jumin decided to drop the bombshell.

“V.”

“Hmmm?”

“...Are you an overdue library book? Because you have fine written all over you.”

V didn’t respond for a few good seconds, too busy gaping at Jumin like he suddenly grew three heads.

“Uhhh,” V said intelligently. “What?”

For whatever reason, Jumin seemed to interpret that as a cue to continue.

“What time do you have to be back in heaven?”

“...”

“...Was that one too subtle? I said that because you look like an angel.”

“I-I kind of guessed that...Jumin, are you feeling okay?” V leaned forward, resting his outstretched hand on Jumin’s forehead. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “You don’t feel warm...have you been drinking?”

Come to think of it, Jumin _had_ been acting rather strange while they were eating. Although he was as perfectly composed as usual, V knew Jumin well enough to notice the little nervous tics he displayed during the meal, such as being pre-occupied with adjusting his shirt cuffs and being a little _too_ interested in reading the menu. V had voiced his concern a few times, but Jumin had insisted that he was fine, just a little stressed about work; V had accepted Jumin’s explanation and moved the topic of their conversation to Jumin’s work-related grievances, forgetting about his friend’s strange behavior.

This, however? This wasn’t just “un-Juminlike” behavior, this was “Jumin would never be caught dead doing this in a million years” behavior.

V’s thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Jumin blinking. “Er, no, but…. wait, hold on....” Jumin glanced down, and V heard the sound of papers rustling before Jumin cleared his throat. “Ahem… ‘I must have a fever, because you are giving me the chills.’”

It was V’s turn to blink. “You _wrote down_ pick-up lines? Wait, those _are_ pick-up lines, right?” Granted, the mental image of Jumin writing down cheesy pick-up lines with his trademark serious look on his face _was_ hilarious, but V was too confused to laugh. He was used to getting hit on, that was true, but not by _Jumin_ of all people! If V was the type of man to believe in conspiracy theories, he would’ve thought Jumin had been replaced by an alien doppelganger. 

“Isn’t this how commoners express their interest in someone?” Jumin said, looking confused as well.

“It _is_ one way, but since when did you care about what…” It took a bit for V to process the rest of what Jumin had said. “...You’re interested in me?” That seemed like an obvious question, but he _was_ talking to Jumin, after all. It might have been a joke, like the ones he made in the chatroom…

...Still, Jumin never directed those kinds of jokes at him before, and he usually wasn’t that upfront about it. V wasn’t _opposed_ to dating Jumin—quite the opposite, in fact—but it wouldn’t be a good idea for V to just throw himself at Jumin without confirming that, yes, he really _did_ want to date him.

Jumin blushed a bright red—it actually looked quite cute on him, and V might’ve teased him if the situation was different. “...That’s a distinct possibility.” He said stiffly, clearing his throat after that statement. V watched as Jumin sat up straighter in his chair, hands moving towards his shirt cuffs. “Of course, I am aware that my method was a bit...ridiculous, so I’ll harbor no ill will towards you if you decline.” Jumin’s voice shifted into the cold, sterile tone he used when he was in public and wanted to uphold his persona of the “perfect heir.”

“Jumin…” V bit his lip. He couldn’t stand it when Jumin used that tone with him; to V, it meant that he said something that caused a rift in between them. There used to be a time where that would’ve been the desired result, but after the.... _incident_ with Rika and Mint Eye, V had sworn that he would never push Jumin away like that again. To think that he was the cause of his friend’s pain in this situation...

“V, if we could just—”

“Are you a camera? Because whenever I see you, I can’t help but smile.” V didn’t (entirely) mean to just blurt that sentence out, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

...Especially because he managed to make the great, stoic Jumin Han blush an even brighter red, but that was just a bonus.

 

* * *

 “Where did you even find those lines, anyway?”

“I have certain ways of getting information.”

“...So you got them from Luciel?”

“...Yes.”


	4. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Chapter: Food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookie dough is God's gift to mankind. I think that V would be able to appreciate it, but not Jumin.

* * *

 

“...What are you doing?” Jumin glanced over at V, looking both confused and disgusted. V, for his part, merely chuckled.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He replied. “I’m eating.”

“Obviously.” Jumin said, rolling his eyes. “But...you’re eating raw cookie dough.”

Sure enough, V was doing exactly that. An open container of raw cookie dough sat on his lap, which he was eating with a spoon. His manner of eating reminded Jumin of how some people ate ice cream, but at least Jumin understood why people ate _that._ Raw dough, on the other hand…

“You’re aware that we can afford to bake those, correct?” Jumin said drily, crossing his arms as he gave V his best “I’m-very-disappointed-in-you-V” look. Fortunately, V had built up an immunity to that expression, so it had absolutely no effect on him.

“Of course, but that’s not the point.” V shrugged and continued eating. Jumin watched him for a few seconds, disgust clear in his features.

“...Did Luciel introduce you to this new method of eating?” Jumin finally asked.

“Maybe.” V said, shrugging again. “It’s surprisingly delicious. Do you want a taste?”

Jumin blinked. “...Are you being serious?” He said.

V chuckled. “Not really, but it was worth a shot.”

* * *

 

**[Jumin Han has entered the chat.]**

**707: OMG, Elly’s daddy! :D**

**Jumin: ...Never call me that again.**

**Jumin: Seven.**

**Jumin: If V gets salmonella poisoning, I will be holding you responsible.**

**Seven: lolololol what are you talking about?**

**Jumin: And if that happens…**

**Jumin: I will make sure that you are banned from any and all stores that sell Honey Buddha Chips.**

**Seven: ...Wut.**

**Jumin: And I will also have Yoosung eat a bag of Honey Buddha Chips right in front of you.**

**Jumin: And you won’t be able to have any.**

**Seven: Jumin are you high?**

**MC:  lololol Jumin, don’t you think you’re overreacting a bit?**

**Jumin: On the contrary, MC.**

**Jumin: I think that this is a perfectly normal reaction.**

**[Jumin Han has left the chat.]**

**MC: ...So who’s gonna tell him Jaehee was the one who introduced cookie dough to V?**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee totally eats cookie dough and no one can tell me otherwise.


	5. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final prompt: Spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, we're done! Whew! It was fun while it lasted, and I can definitely say that I'm glad to have participated. :) Still, I'm not quite done with these prompts yet! I kinda want to revisit some of them and hopefully write other JuminV stories.  
> The church mentioned in this chapter is actually based off of a church I took pictures of! It was extremely beautiful, and it helped motivate me to write this story.

* * *

 

**[Jumin Han has entered the chat.]**

**MC: Jumin! Hi!**

**707: Gasp!**

**707: He’s alive!**

**Jumin: Of course I am. What made you think otherwise?**

**707: Nothing, lol**

**707: Though I’ve heard that newlywed couple’s vacations can get pretty intense...~ ;)**

**Jumin: ...I can assure you that neither of us have died, during sexual relations or otherwise.**

**707: Lol, that bad?**

**707: ANYWAY**

**707: me and MC were betting on which one of you guys would be checking the chat during vacation.**

**MC: I won, btw~**

**707: She’s so smart, lol.**

**Jumin: It’s merely because I have a bit of free time.**

**Jumin: V and I were a little tied up for the last few hours, but I’m free at the moment.**

**707: WHOA**

**707: TMI**

**707: I DON’T WANT TO IMAGINE MY DADS LIKE THAT D:**

**MC: THINK OF THE CHILDREN JUMIN**

**Jumin: I have no idea what you’re referring to.**

**Jumin: V and I spent most of the morning traveling to a spot he wanted to photograph, and he’s currently busy taking the pictures.**

**[Jumin Han has attached a photo.]**

**MC: ...V’s taking pictures of Bigfoot?**

**707: lol Bigfoot really let himself go**

**Jumin: ...What makes you think this is Bigfoot?**

**Jumin: We’re in America, but we’re nowhere near Bigfoot’s habitat.**

**707: I mean**

**707: It’s a giant fuzzy black thing**

**707: IDK what else it can be.**

**Jumin: It’s a church.**

**Jumin: V saw it on the way to the hotel, and he asked if I wanted to accompany him.**

**MC: Wow! It... definitely looks like a church, lol.**

**707: Lol, I’m guessing you took this picture, Jumin?**

**Jumin: Yes.**

**Jumin: I initially wasn’t aware that it was a church.**

**Jumin: I thought it was an abandoned mansion at first. It’s dark and foreboding, and I think that’s what attracted V to it.**

**Jumin: Very gothic-looking, but the inside is beautiful.**

**MC: ...What are those tentacle things?**

**707: OMG SLENDY D:**

**Jumin: What’s a “slendy?”**

**Jumin: And those are not tentacles. Those are trees.**

**Jumin: It’s the beginning of spring, after all. The leaves haven’t grown back yet. Hence, dead-looking trees.**

**707: Lol, that does sound like something V would photograph.**

**MC: Aren’t you guys on vacation? Why’s he working?**

**Jumin: He’s not working.**

**Jumin: This is something V enjoys doing.**

**Jumin: Ever since the surgery, he’s been taking as many pictures as possible. If we didn’t share a bed, I would’ve thought that he sleeps with his camera.**

**707: AUGH**

**707: MY BRAIN**

**707: DO NOT WANT THAT MENTAL IMAGE**

**MC: JUMIN YA NASTY**

**Jumin: …**

**Jumin: Anyway**

**Jumin: I’m very happy that he’s so enthusiastic about this.**

**Jumin: ...He’s smiling like he used to.**

**707: …**

**707: ...That’s so sweet**

**707: I think I’m gonna get cavities.**

**Jumin: I assure you that if you have cavities, it solely stems from your diet.**

**MC: Excuse me, I make sure he eats a vegetable once in a while :(**

**707: Lol**

**707: You have it baaaaad, Jumin.**

**Jumin: I have what bad?**

**707: I mean**

**707: You’re head-over-heels for V.**

**707: It’s cute tho**

**707: In a “The Tin Man finally gets a heart” kind of way.**

**707: Except gayer.**

**MC: Lol, we still love you guys tho.**

**Jumin: ...Are you two feeling alright?**

**707: Shut up**

**707: We’re trying to show our support, dammit**

**MC: FEEL OUR LOVE, JUMIN**

**707: FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL**

**Jumin: ...I am concerned about your mental states.**

**Jumin: I am going to see if my husband needs anything.**

**Jumin: And by the way, Seven, make sure that you don’t call us tonight. We will be preoccupied.**

**707: Wut**

**707: PREOCCUPIED WITH WHAT JUMIN**

**MC: JUMIN WHAT IF YOOSUNG SEES THIS**

**[Jumin Han has left the chat.]**

* * *

 

Jumin stood up, slipping his cell phone into his pocket. He glanced at his husband, who was kneeling with his back towards him.

Jumin smiled slightly and walked over to where V was. As he grew closer, he was able to see that V was snapping photos of a small tree, and his smile grew. The tree was, as he had told Seven and MC, bare, made up of stark naked limbs and branches; still, V was taking pictures as if it was a beautiful cherry blossom tree. It was amazing, Jumin mused, how V had the ability to find beauty in the strangest things.

“How are they coming along?” Jumin asked, crouching next to V. The other man started slightly, but relaxed when he saw Jumin.

“I think they’re coming out pretty well.” V said, grinning. “Finding the best angle was a little tricky, but it was worth it.” He chuckled slightly. “It’s funny...we’re right next to a gorgeous church, but I just can’t stop taking pictures of these trees. But...something about them fascinates me, for some reason.”

Jumin opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when V continued to speak in a dreamy, wistful voice.

“Maybe it’s because it’s spring...it’s such a beautiful day out, but the trees provide a nice contrast to the clear sky. When I look at the sky, I’m reminded that the trees won’t be bare like this forever. When spring’s over, most of the leaves will have grown back...and then the leaves will fall again in autumn. It’s a strange cycle, isn’t it? It goes on for years and years, always repeating itself…”

V finally trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. Jumin placed his hand onto V’s own, intertwining their fingers together; feeling Jumin’s fingers snapped V back into reality, and he let out a sheepish chuckle.

“Ah, sorry...was I rambling again? I seem to be doing that a lot recently.”

Jumin chuckled back, rubbing V’s hand with his thumb. His eyes were drawn to the matching gold rings that were on their fingers, and he watched them glimmer under the sun.

“I suppose I’ll get used to it,” Jumin said, “considering that I’ll be hearing you speak like that for the rest of my life.”


End file.
